


蓝与紫与朱红

by ex_skeleton



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ex_skeleton/pseuds/ex_skeleton
Summary: 来自于昨夜跟兄弟们喝酒，某人突然说“后面就xx路，一起闯一闯？”一句话突然让人回到更年轻的岁月文中所有采访稿、梅吹、单防总裁、歌王马泰斯唱歌233和练头球合作都真实发生过你贾欧冠好运啊233安利双子星！





	蓝与紫与朱红

> **喜悦**
> 
> 喜悦漫过我的双肩，我的双肩就动了一下。
> 
> 喜悦漫过我的颈项，我的腰，它们像两姐妹
> 
> 将相向的目标变为舞步。
> 
> 喜悦漫过我的手臂，它们动得如此轻盈。
> 
> 喜悦漫过我的腿，我的膝，我这里有伤啊，
> 
> 但是现在被医治。
> 
> 喜悦漫过我的脚尖，脚背，脚后跟，它们克制着，不蹦，也不跳，只是微微亲近了一下左边，
> 
> 又亲近了一下右边。
> 
> 这时，喜悦又回过头来，从头到脚，
> 
> 喜悦像霓虹灯，把我变成蓝色，紫色，朱红色。
> 
> 作者/ 鲁西西
> 
>  

**0.**

    Frenkie觉得自己应该通透老练，就像所有天才自然而然地觉得自己应该超前年龄和时代。

    他总在思考成熟职业球员和年轻的职业球员的区别是什么。

**1.**

    区别可能是金鱼。

**2.**

    Frenkie的手机现在在马泰斯手里，是被抢过去的。

    Frenkie无语望天，下意识轻轻鼓起了嘴，脸颊形成一个泡泡一样的弧度。

    “你看，就是这样。”争抢手机成功的后卫张牙舞爪地指着屏幕，笑得不接下气，“你像金鱼一样！这张拍的太好了！你就发这张吧！”

    屏幕上是本场比赛的摄影师返图。赛后总是要让球员们发发社交媒体的，通常由公共关系部门整理好发给每个球员。

    天才少年Frenkie，金发，颀长，飘逸，灵动，干净利落，艺术家。多数图片都像他给摄影师塞了一年份的钱开了个修图特权，张张能印球星卡。

    不过也有那么几张抓拍功夫了得的。Frenkie在球队大巴上迅速地划过那几张黑照，被邻座马泰斯敏锐地发现了。

    当然被抢走取笑针对。

    “队长德利赫特！”小金鱼眉毛一挑，义正言辞，一开口却忍不住被他带得一起笑出来，“笑话别人比赛中的图片太幼稚了！你是U8吗！”

**2.**

    奥维马斯听到身后传来嬉笑声，摇摇头，嘴角的弧度却很温和。

    什么早熟，什么心思剔透，什么冷静稳重，什么看得明白，什么老练对待引导性问题，都是对着记者一说。

    什么“我的首秀还可以吧，就是照平时那样踢。我是因为在阿贾克斯这么踢球才被选入荷兰队的，如果在场上没有展示出来才奇怪吧？足球就是足球，不会因为在荷兰队踢球就变成另一种运动。” 

    什么“你们这场说我敢于带球、向前传球，下一场也会说我带球太多导致险情。我确定会有这么一天，因为我肯定也会有踢得差的时候。” 

    什么获得克鲁伊夫奖后非常冷静。

    都是对外的。队内的大巴视频要是传给克鲁伊夫奖评选委员会，那句“看起来比实际年龄大了十岁”的称赞怕是要收回。

    但也没有什么问题。在家里总是可以放松一些嘛。

**3.**

    19岁当队长的马泰斯有一个幼稚的小秘密。

    他觉得Frenkie努嘴的样子非常可爱。

    哪有人比赛激烈全神贯注、比如在单防博格巴姆巴佩的时候是真实气鼓鼓、像河豚一样的。

    但这也太可爱了。看到的时候总想去戳一戳。

    不过这怎么好意思说出口。只有取笑他模样滑稽不像铁血球员。

    有一次最长的荷兰对角线客场作战回家路上，Frenkie把头靠在他肩膀上假寐。马泰斯被无辜的细软金发和轻浅呼吸拨撩得心猿意马，将背挺直，动都不敢动。

    眼神却忍不住往身旁瞄，行过Frenkie的睫毛和鼻翼，落在颧骨向下。

    Frenkie的皮肤很薄，脸颊捏起来手感非常好，仿佛可以无限形变，而且轻而易举就能透出潮红血色，捏完甚至能留下指印。

    当然其本人非常讨厌被捏脸，所以聚众捏Frenkie常年只存在于训练惩罚活动中，并随着Frenkie水平越来越高，机会越来越少。但每个人都对“你的脸是口香糖吗！”“棉花糖！”的手感回味无穷。

    而现在，那个软乎乎的脸颊和奇迹般的紧凑下颌线条就在马泰斯的脑袋旁边。

    被美色蛊惑的马泰斯鬼使神差地伸出手。

    捏。

    Frenkie蓦地张开了眼睛。

    大祸已经酿成。

    荷兰的希望之一闪电般出手。

    ……然后前半截车厢的人都听到了队长一声哀嚎：“啊啊啊啊啊Frenkie脸脸脸疼疼疼。”

    “傻儿子，闭嘴！”钦定父亲尤尼斯被吵醒了，怒。

    “滚！”马泰斯在别人面前还是非常威严嘴硬的，虽然发音比较含糊勉强，毕竟脸颊被Frenkie 扯变形着。

**4.**

    “你来我家吧？”Frenkie蹦下了大巴最后一节台阶。“我开车。”

    他刚才在马泰斯自作主张打开自己手机的推特、发出金鱼图的前一秒夺回了手机，现在心情不错，并且知道作为过招胜利者要找补回来点什么。

    马泰斯的眼睛亮了一下：“好啊。那明天你送我。”

    路过听到这段对话的曾祖父——对不起，不对，18岁小将——亨特拉尔扑哧一下笑出声，露出过来人的揶揄眼神，悠悠地说“下周双赛，安排体力啊”。

    两位少年勾肩搭背的动作双双顿住，脸上一辣。

    自己理直气壮地私通队友是一回事儿，被回来养老的球队传奇调侃是另一回事儿。

    于是他们齐刷刷地遛了溜了。

    马泰斯常年霸占Frenkie的副驾驶，手机蓝牙自动连上车载音箱，自动播放暂停的列表。

    赛前给自己养状态的那个列表。

    恰好里面都是他们最熟悉、最想bounce的那几首。

    马歌王兴致昂扬地要摇下窗开始车内演唱会，风还没吹到他脸上就被司机力挽狂澜：“别在阿姆斯特丹丢人。”

    “喂。”

    “诶，说真的，”Frenkie的眼睛被路灯照得流转出跃动光辉，“你在某地夺冠游行之前，至少练练we are the champion好吧。”

    马泰斯认真讲道理：“有C罗和托雷斯珠玉在前，我觉得怎么都不会比他们更难听了。”

    “……你能不能比点儿好的。”Frenkie眼睛一眯，十分严肃，“只有前锋可以唱歌跑调。”

    马歌王：……啥玩意儿？？？

    “我问你，Frenkie，你下一步想在哪里唱we are the champion？”

    “那当然是，”Frenkie挂上高速档，“巴塞罗那。”

    这个答案当然丝毫不让人惊奇。马泰斯陷在座位上一摊手，露出了然微笑，重复之前某个记者的问题，“那欧冠抽签呢？”

    Frenkie也心照不宣一笑，佯作认真回答：“想跟巴萨一组。”

    “你当时还说想抽一个容易的组！太明显了，记者都知道不是真心话。”

    “容易的组也……我也想多踢几场欧冠啊。不过，更想跟梅西踢球啊！偶像！能从偶像脚下断球的感觉！爽的。”

    “我明白！”马泰斯点头，声音跟Frenkie昂扬成一个音调，“我也想再跟C罗1v1。咱们对葡萄牙的友谊赛我经常想着，太愉快了！”

    “而且，最重要的是踢完就觉得自己变厉害了！”

    “是啊！还是跟高手过招进步最快！”

    新王的行为规范。

    ——面对喜欢的球队，唯一正确的做法是去征服它。

    ——敬仰旧王，且比任何人都想击败旧王。

 

**5.**

    联赛后的夜晚属于洗完澡后的啤酒和盘腿对坐复盘。

    和互相吐槽。

    马泰斯确实是现在的Frenkie能愉快接受意见和综合评价的少数人之一。他到底心气高傲，在威廉二世的时候几乎不听教练嘱托的盯紧人，按照自己意思踢球。如今教练和媒体的意见多少是靠着自律和理智接收，是主观知道要吸取各方面意见才能变强，按压下心头翘得过高的万叶霜天。

    同为少年天才，才能在互相吐槽间碰撞智慧和交流感情。

    越说越激动，易拉罐撞在一起，手舞足蹈，笑倒在枕头间。

    气氛在升温，酒精在燃烧，体温也是。

    何况早早就明白睡衣穿在身上单纯是欲盖弥彰。这个晚上早晚要脱下来的。

    配合紧密，Frenkie的睡衣下摆被他揪着往上，马泰斯的手从他的蝴蝶骨向下，停留在腰侧，在腰臀间对称的浅湾里流连。

    金发中场的腰细得不可思议，难以想象那个核心肌群可以爆发出那么强的力量支撑节奏和变向。

    “停，”Frenkie握住马泰斯的手腕，浅笑浮现在艳红嘴唇上，“要听长辈的话，双赛周，保存体力。”

    “那你上我呗。”

    “那我不是更累吗！躺下。不会亏待你的。听中场的！”

    “Frenkie你现在好像是后……”

    马泰斯闭嘴了，因为Frenkie眯起眼睛横过来一道目光。

    是真的锐利，也是真的绮艳，兼为花与刀刃，冰凉一眼，刺进马泰斯心里激得他心里一颤。于是他本能地也放出气场回应，挑起的敦实眉峰形成具有压迫感的弧度，仿佛是未驯好的野犬闻到血腥味的那一刻。

    幼狮和狼狗，还不太懂床底间拿捏的认真的分寸，打闹撕咬还会留下真的伤痕，挂出血珠子。

    却也是真的乐在其中。

    马泰斯给自己找了个枕头，舒舒服服地靠在床头伸展躯体。

    年轻而壮硕的身体，锁骨和肩颈的肌肉如同春山。

    荷尔蒙扑面而来，是温融中含着杀意的熏风。

    Frenkie跨坐在他腰上，朝着他的咽喉伸出手。

    虎口锁喉，轻浮指尖摩梭过马泰斯的下巴线条，然后勾出一个挑逗的弧度，顺过喉结，沿人体的中轴线，穿越锁骨与胸肌间，按在腹肌上演奏一段细碎的钢琴曲。

    马泰斯暗中绷紧了一些肌肉对抗被Frenkie的指尖激起的战栗。一种奇特的感觉，仿佛身体里的闸口被打开，有什么东西漫过肩膀、腰肢和四肢百骸，在他身体里逡巡，不激进也不粘滞，轻盈而调皮。

    啊，那是，喜悦本身。

    然后Frenkie点石成金的手指将他的性器从睡裤中拯救出来，浑身轻飘飘的喜悦倏忽间盲目地涌向身下，像洪水冲破防御工事，一身自持崩溃。

    “啊……”他低哑地出声，仰头抵上墙壁。

    潮湿柔软的东西包裹了他的性器。

    附赠一只滑腻软舌。

    难以想象，半年前的Frenkie还是个真正的新手，口交会磨破唇角、干呕和用牙齿造成惨案。但这半年急切地互相索取与探索，床上过招，这幅唇舌已经能让马泰斯，不，任何人，融化其间。

    却也只是马泰斯的特权。

    陷入快感中的人逼自己张开眼睛视线向下，去追寻自己的性器磨红的嘴唇，却看见更刺激的场面，脑子里天花乱坠砸出几个火光四溅的坑。

    他的性器在将Frenkie的面颊顶出一个弧度。

    四散在云端的全副注意力突然回到他身体里、凝聚在他的性器顶部。他恍然觉得自己的感官被分割成两半，末梢神经连通性器官，身体部件被揉碎重组，他仿佛能用性器官感受到Frenkie的面颊的柔软弹性。

    马泰斯的喉头冒出的吞咽声在昏暗中显得过于清晰了。

    始作俑者放开了了他的性器，得意一笑。

    马泰斯恍惚地咬牙切齿：这小子故意的。

    却马上再度深陷进快感的魔境中。

    只有他能让Frenkie露出这种眼神，也只有他能毫无动摇地坦然接受——毫不掩饰的，挑衅，狂妄，招摇，咄咄逼人，深红舌面炫技一般将他的性器从根部一气呵成舔到顶端。

    这人的一头金发和娃娃脸再世俗半分就有婊气，但那半分却是灵魂底色、天堑鸿沟，使得纵然是在吮吸他人阴茎的时刻，也洒脱威仪如神之子。

    或者巫妖王什么的。

    马泰斯在高潮的情热上脑间闭眼胡思乱想。

    Frenkie说得话总是很靠谱。说不亏待就是不亏待。

    这人故意在马泰斯射精时松开了他的阴茎。这虽然使得最后的发泄缺乏温存而令人茫然若失，却……

    马泰斯在射精后重新睁开眼睛。Frenkie因缺氧和呼吸紊乱泛红的面容闯进他的视界里，逼他愣了三秒。

    他看到自己的精液挂在Frenkie额前耷拉着的金发上。

    还有鼻翼上。

    还有嘴唇上。

    嘴唇里冒出一点舌尖，将精液卷进幽密的口腔缝隙里。

    认定想踢中场的人确实掌控着这场性事的节拍。他对他看到的马泰斯非常满意。

    而当了半天大爷的人总算反应过来，凑过来捧起他的脸，急切又轻柔地跟他交换一吻。精液难以言喻的味道瞬间随着舌头的推杯换盏弥漫了整个口腔，引起不适，但摩挲他脸颊、帮他拭去嘴角涎液的拇指仿佛为稀世珍宝拂去尘土。

    “躺下，”高潮后的低哑又醇厚，“该我给你表演了。”

**6.**

    马泰斯曾觉得自己是不可能觉得男人的阴茎可爱的。

    他觉得无论性别还是性向，都不应该觉得阴茎这玩意儿很可爱。这东西就是不可爱。

    可少年天才都是不讲道理而且能扭转规则的。

    马泰斯觉得自己没救了。彻底的。Frenkie真的应该对他的价值观负责。

    他开始觉得阴茎勃起后被束缚在拳击短裤中的弧线，像蛰伏巢穴中顺毛的小动物，非常要他妈命的可爱，仅限长在Frenkie身上的那一根。

    澄清一下，并不小的小动物。

    可爱的东西，就让人本能地想去舔。

    他按着Frenkie细窄的胯骨，用舌尖舔湿Frenkie腿间鼓出暧昧阴影的化纤布料。

    它兼备肉的软、刃的硬和火的烫。马泰斯同样高温而热切的舌头勾勒它的形状，涎液渗透过织物，仿佛他们的身体部件已经交融。

    性器顶端从拳击短裤的边缘探出头。马泰斯含住它吮吸，鼻尖蹭到深金色毛发。

    在那一刻，轻搔他头皮的手指揪紧了他的头发。

    Frenkie陷在枕头间重复呢喃他的名字，眉间蹙起愉悦的皱褶。

    混合喘息的名字震荡马泰斯的耳膜，他感觉Frenkie的指尖游走他身体时的那种周身那股轻盈的舒畅又回来了。

    精灵在他的血液中跳舞。

    像是场上，精彩的进攻后，他们所有人抱在一起，世界光怪陆离在身后宛如聚光灯，千万人的欢呼也都在注意力之外。

    只有自己的心跳如雷。只有他的体温如万千星辰陨落。

    只想与他共享人世间的骄傲与喜悦。

 

**7.**

    “你上闹钟了吗？”

    “嗯。七点半？”

    “咱们早到一会儿吧。你陪我练头球吧。”

    “得。那七点？”

    “嗯。你躺过来点儿！我要抱着你。”

    “你家有饭吃吗。”

    “别看我，我家现在只有酒。去基地蹭饭吧。”

    “可是我想路上喝咖啡……”

    “只有速溶的。帮不了你啊。”

    “啥玩意儿，下次还是回我家吧！我家至少不会只有酒。”

    “你家的床太软了我睡不惯。”

    “……我给你，换一个？”

    “……算了，看咱们下个赛季魂归何方吧。”

    “那不还一年呢吗。踢完欧冠跟我挑床垫去！不知道明年夏天还能不能在一起，你不想抓紧这一年吗？”

    “抓紧睡你吗？"

    “刚才谁嫌累不睡来着。”

    “……我也是第一次踢欧冠嘛。先赢了周三再说。睡觉睡觉。”

    “行吧。周三把胜利带回来啊。回来庆祝再……”

    “不会亏待你的。”

**8.**

    走吧，一起闯天下。

    


End file.
